


Love at First Honk

by Wonko



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mortal Goose Falls In Love With Eldritch Swan, Other, Poignant Cross-Species Waterfowl Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonko/pseuds/Wonko
Summary: 🎶 He was a goose, it was a swan: can I make it any more hideous. 🎶
Relationships: Eldritch Swan/Goose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	Love at First Honk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GratiaPlena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GratiaPlena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bleeding Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884397) by [GratiaPlena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GratiaPlena/pseuds/GratiaPlena). 


End file.
